Mini stitches
by Dejathoris
Summary: What lengths would a wizard go to to avenge Medusa's death? How would the students cope with Stein after he's the first victim of revenge.
1. Chapter one: A wizard's revenge

A/N: Hey, what's up guys? I got this idea for a story and I just have to write it! Anyways read it and say what you want, I couldn't care less. In case you didn't know, Sobek is the Egyptian god of crocodiles and alligators so I thought he might be a good mate for Medusa, were he a wizard.

There, in the outskirts of the Witches Realm, sat Sobek, the dark wizard, brooding in silence as he watched, through the looking stone, the lord of death stand -somewhat- proudly before Maka Albarn, the girl who had slain the witch he'd loved most. With her weapon partner, Soul Eater, and the Academy's greatest meister, Franken Stein, the man who'd stolen his beloved from him before her death.

Oh, how he despised him for that. And he would have his vengeance on the Academy for what they've done against his wife. But first he must deal with that accursed meister before he brings the Academy crumbling down. He knew that Stein would defeat him with that perverted death scythe of his, should he simply waltz in and attack. Also, Stein was not one who was easily defeated. He was a powerful, cunning, and handsome man, even without that death scythe he was still handsome and powerful, just slightly more insane. So if he cannot kill him, then how could he exact his revenge? How could he possibly bring Stein to his knees? Make him weak like that pathetic_ child_ Maka Albar- Wait. That's it! But he would need a little assistance with that.

Putting his little fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly.

In response to his call, a man clad in alligator skin swiftly approached, kneeling before his master. "Thy orders, my lord?" he questioned dutifully.

"Smite, bring me the man with the magic eye. I can trust not a normal witch with a task like this." Sobek commanded with a twisted smirk forming his lips. "Go now, and do not fail me"

"It shall be done, my lord." and with one final bow, he was off to complete the given mission.

Time skip.

He did not know how it happened. At one moment he was out hunting innocent mortals before it all went black, and now the immortal werewolf was blindfolded and being forcefully escorted to the large castle, formerly inhabited by Medusa herself.

Just as Free was in the middle of rethinking his idea of once being able to afford to let his guard down, he caught the scent of the familiar structure he was unable to see. _'What could that snake woman possible want with me now? I thought she was dead.' _he mused as he was brought before Sobek's throne. "Who's there?" he questioned aloud toward the scent of the dark wizard.

"Ye may leave us, Smite." Sobek ordered, ignoring his query.

"As you wish, my lord." Smite bowed his head. Removing the point of his sword from Free's spine, he released his grip on his hair and departed in silence.

"There is no need for that cloth over thy eyes, man with the magic eye." Sobek then said, "I wish to greet thee properly."

"It's about damn time," Free growled, tugging his blindfold off, "And the name is Free. Who are you anyway?"

"A pleasure to meet thee, Free." the wizard greeted. "I am called, Sobek."

"Sobek? I know that name." Free started, smirking in remembrance. "What are you doing in Medusa's castle? You're the great Eibon's little brother, aren't you?"

"'Tis quite correct." Sobek nodded. Standing, he spread his arms wide. "And this is my abode, thou hath once serveth under my dearest consort, didst thou not?"

"Uh yeah, wait she was your wife?!" Free gasped in shock. Half confused by all the Shakespearean English.

"Indeed, and I require thine assistance ere to seek my revenge." Sobek sighed, becoming impatient. "I do beseech ye a confidence sans bound."

"Um, okay?" Free agreed, having not the slightest idea what he said. Something about trust, maybe? Yeah, sounds good. He'll go with that. "What do you need me to do?"

"Listen carefully." the wizard ordered, "Bring my enemy low. The one whom hath stolen the heart of my late bride, let his soul cry out for justice."

"You mean the ultimate meister, Stein right" Free inquired with growing interest.

"Correct, he hath stood in the way between me and the Academy, armed with braw strength," Sobek explained, "Canst thee reduce Franken Stein to a weakened state and removeth him from the fray if he can be destroyed not?"

"Yeah, I think so, but how do you want me to do that?" the wolf-man questioned.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Put thine imagination and thy magic eye to use and doest as thou please." Sobek waved him off. "But before thou do so, I needeth to be certain 'tis hatched, and shall be done so." he continued, raising his glowing staff in both hands. With a mighty shout in a foreign tongue, he brought the staff down hard on the ground, opening a swirling portal above Free's head.

The unsuspecting werewolf jumped in surprise and nearly bolted when several alligator like spirits descended upon him, all flying simultaneously into his mouth and nostrils making him cry out in agony. Falling to his knees, he panted heavily as his pain slowly dissipated.

"Excellent," Sobek chuckled maniacally as Free carefully stood up again, "My loyal apparitions shouldst keep thee under my sight whilst ye do my bidding. Now, about your business straight."

"Yeah, whatever you're saying." Free nodded, rubbing his temple as he felt a migraine coming on.

"Good, now go, go, dispatch!" Sobek commanded harshly, sending Free on his way.

Time skip.

At the Academy.

In the midst of the crescent moon class, Maka sat listening patiently to Professor Stein draw the class session to an end with homework assignments and news for the upcoming test. Soon enough, the bell rang and the stitched man dismissed the class with a kick off of his desk and an oh so graceful trip out the door, literally. Rolling her eyes, Maka grabbed her backpack and slammed a book on Souls head as he had once again fallen asleep in class. As the poor scythe rubbed the large welt out of his head, the young meister stepped over Stein's body and caught up with her friends. Discussing on having them over for breakfast on Saturday for the sake of hanging out. Just as the were figuring the time, they heard Lord Death's jovial voice over the school intercom.

"Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, and Black star, please report to the death room immediately. Maka, Kid, and Black star, to the death room immediately. That means weapons, too!"

The students each sweat dropped at their childish headmaster, but quickly did as told and rushed to the death room.

Stepping inside the large room, Maka sidestepped as her loving father tried to glomp her at the entrance and rushed up to the center of the room with her classmates to see that Professor Stein was there as well. Not wanting to know how he'd gotten there so fast, they greeted Lord Death with each of their names.

"Hey, kids! Wuzzup? Wuzzup? Thanks for coming!" the death god cheered joyfully.

"Was there something you needed, father?" Kid asked seriously as his twin pistols nodded.

"Yeah, what's going on, sir?" Maka added to which Black star jumped in with. "He just wanted to see me, the one and only Black star!" of course earning himself a reaper chop from the mighty hand of god.

"I've summoned you here because there's been some unusual activity in Bran Castle in Transylvania, involving the legendary wolf-man and a number of witches." Lord Death explained as a fountain of blood spewed from the blue-haired boy's head. "And I need the seven of you to go investigate what they could be doing, there's also a few kishin souls in the area so don't forget to collect them."

"Understood, sir." Maka nodded dutifully, yet curious about one thing. "But why are Professor Stein and Papa here?"

"Oh, well I couldn't send a bunch of kids into a such a scary place, full of witches, all by themselves," Lord Death answered as if it was obvious, causing said kids to sweat drop once again, "So I'm sending Spirit and Stein along, to make sure you come back alive."

"That means you don't have to worry, Maka!" Spirit practically floated closer, looking as tough as the death scythe could manage. "Your papa will protect you!"

Sighing at her father's attempt to be noticed, Maka followed Stein as he lead the children out to complete their new mission, crushing Spirit's heart as she wasn't even looking at his brave pose.

Dejected, the red-haired scythe trudged out the door, after the little party, clutching a blond-haired doll to his chest.

A/N: Cliffhanger! What happens next? Watch out Stein! I hope you liked it. Best of love!


	2. Chapter two: A werewolf's little idea

A/N: How lovely to see you again. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Deja owns nothing! Except Sobek. He's mine!

Ever so quietly, Stein crept around the lower roof of Bran castle, with Spirit in hand, sensing around carefully to accurately determine the number of witch souls. Maka, Kid, and Black Star, guarding the perimeter, weapons at the ready. Completing his search, the professor nimbly flipped off of the roof, landing before his students to report his findings. "I've picked up twenty kishin souls and six witch souls, besides the werewolf, within the castle, five of them being seductive and clever and the sixth one being more needy and docile," he informed the three meisters whilst he lit a new cigarette. Twisting the screw in his head back five turns. "I'm guessing they could be the Mizune sisters and the frog woman that worked under Medusa with the immortal werewolf."

"I thought Medusa was dead," Soul began as his face was shown in the blade of his scythe form. "What would her minions be doing here?"

"I don't know." Stein confessed. Fingering his cigarette, he exhaled a puff of smoke in the usual shape of a skull. "But whatever it is, we must quickly find out what they're doing and put a stop to it _and_ collect those kishin souls."

"And why the hell did Lord Death want you two _geezers_ to come along again?" Black Star piped up, getting Stein's attention and making Spirit fume angrily. "We're not babies, you know."

"If you actually listened to your superiors, you would remember that my father warned us that it was dangerous here." Kid rolled his eyes at the assassin.

"Pfft, danger schmanger! We just defeated the kishin and I surpassed God _and_ a cumulonimbus! As long as I'm here, this is the safest place on earth!" Black Star shouted confidently, laughing loudly in Kid's face, only to be quickly silenced by Stein's pale hand, covering his mouth.

"I think they heard us." he hissed, guarding with Spirit. And he was correct as the aforementioned kishin souls appeared in his and Maka's peripheral view.

"They're here!" Maka warned, snapping her friends to attention as multiple armed humans, in prison garb, appeared from the bushes.

"You kids, take care the kishin souls!" Stein ordered, taking a fighting stance as five Mizunes took flight above him. "I'll handle the witches." And with that, he took off on a run toward the castle, dodging as the closest Mizune dived forward, shooting whisker beams at his feet. Two other Mizunes quickly flew overhead, dropping bombs down below, which he deflected, twirling Spirit skillfully in hand and bringing his staff down hard upon the ground, using Experimental Ectoplasm.

"Oh dear, it's raining!" the spirit body cried dramatically as the tadpole-like bombs burst against it's stitch covered skin, creating a huge cloud of smoke that blocked Stein's vision. The other three Mizunes joined into a girl of her late teens and sneaked around behind him. Coughing and waving a hand before his face, Stein strained his watering eyes to locate his opponents.

"Stein! Look out!" Spirit cried, still in the ground, as his nose spontaneously bled, spotting the joined Mizunes behind his partner.

The meister whipped around to face the witch, but was met with whisker beams, breezing his shoulders by mere centimeters, and the other two Mizunes shot near his feet, blowing him back more. Disoriented, he stumbled a little through the remaining smoke, but quickly retrieved Spirit to steady himself. Regaining his balance, he swung the heavy scythe at the combined witches, who nimbly dodged his attack and returned with a sharp kick to his back.

Maka had already taken out five kishin eggs when she heard Stein's pained gasp at the blow combined Mizune had delivered him. "Professor Stein!" she cried in concern, briefly distracting Mizune before she could use whisker beams on Stein.

Taking advantage of that moment, Stein rushed the confused witch, charging electric currents in his palms. "Twin spears!" he shouted, striking Mizune's side. Throwing her back ten feet by the sheer force of his blow. Then suddenly, he noticed their odd attack patterns. They weren't trying to finish him off. Why were they doing that? Were they trying to lead him into something? Or were they just- Wait. The werewolf! Gasping in realization, he quickly looked toward the castle again. Only to find the immortal man and Eruka Frog, standing atop the highest towers of the castle, quickly joined by the five Mizunes, aiding him for his spell.

"Wolf wolves! Wolf wolves!" Free shouted mightily with magic sparking off his claws. Forming a large green sphere around his target. "Hey, thanks for your help, girls. I owe you one."

"Professor!" Kid and Black Star looked up from their attacks at Maka's desperate cry, noticing the magic going on before the large castle. Eyes wide, they rushed to her side.

Growling almost savagely, Kid whipped out his glowing twin pistols, spikes appearing on his shoulders. "Resonance: stable." Liz informed. "Noise: at zero point two percent."

"Black needle soul wavelength: fully charged." Patty cheered joyfully.

"Feedback: in four seconds." Liz stated. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Ready to fire!" Patty giggled.

"Death cannon!" Kid shouted, aiming his weapons towards the wolf-man. "Die!" he roared furiously, opening fire upon his own target.

"I don't think so, boy!" the five Mizunes retorted, now joined together, forming a mouse-like shield to protect the man with the magic eye.

Confused and becoming more panicked by the second, Stein swung his weapon at the prison-like barrier, then trying to break through with the staff of the scythe.

"Ribbit ribbit, I'll take that, dear." Eruka said sinisterly, throwing two miniature tadpole bombs directly at the professor. Knocking Spirit right out of his hands as he tried to use Witch Hunter. "Didn't your mommy tell you you shouldn't play with death scythes?"

"Clock create!" Free shouted as two large clocks appeared in the sphere, one under Stein's feet and the other on top of the barrier. "Stuck in time!" and before Stein could dodge, he was stopped as the first clock's minute and second hands shot up and seized him by his wrists, yanking him roughly down on his back.

"Damn it!" Stein yelled, trying to struggle before the hour hand wrapped itself tightly around his waist, like a snake, holding him completely still.

"Tempus reversal!" Free then thundered, causing the massive hands of the second clock to turn backwards on his command.

"Hey! Stein, what's going on?!" Spirit returned to human form, now outside the barrier as Stein shouted and actually began to _shrink_.

Feeling his body begin to grow smaller inside his clothes, Stein panicked and thrashed harder against his restraints. '_What the hell is happening?!'_

"Stop it!" Maka shrieked before a black and blue blur shot past her.

"In case you didn't know, that four-eyed freak of nature just happens to be my four-eyed freak of nature!" Black Star screamed, leaping onto the castle roof with Tsubaki in shuriken mode. "Shadow Star! Leaf of the Moonlit Night!" he shouted, throwing the now dark shuriken with all his might.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Free yelled when the deadly weapon knocked him from his perch on the roof as Eruka and Mizune weren't able to shield him from the attack.

With the spell disrupted, Maka, Kid, and Spirit charged forward to the professor's side as the barrier and restraints dissipated around him. But what they found was completely unexpected, shocking all three of them.

Stein's POV

'_Damn witches._' Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my sore temple and reached to twist my screw a few times as I couldn't figure out what was going on, only to have my hand meet the side of my hair, in the place of my screw. Not a scar nor screw in sight. With eyes wide in shock, I suddenly noticed that my stitched lab coat and shirt now fit very baggy on my pale body. Frantically looked around, I spotted Spirit, Maka, and Kid, standing over me with bewildered expressions. Soon enough, Patricia and Elizabeth returned to human form. Both girls stared curiously at me, leaning down with their palms on their knees to examine my face as I tried to keep my brown and gray shirt from slipping down my shoulders.

"Maka, what happened?" I questioned seriously, finally finding my voice, though it was not _my _voice. I sounded like my younger self when he visited me in my nightmares. Blushing, I covered my mouth, blinking with irritation as Patricia smiled brightly and clasped her hands delightedly.

"Awww, he's all adorable now!" she cheered, tossing her fists in the air.

Rolling my olive eyes, I pushed my glasses up as they slipped, though my hand was now hidden in the recesses of my lab coat sleeve. Looking up at Maka again, I questioned once more. "Well?"

She jumped a little, but quickly straightened herself, "I think the wolf-man made you younger, professor." Maka replied, turning her scythe in hand so the blade showed my reflection. "You look like you're nearly four years old now." she released Soul as he transformed, laughing his head off.

"Oh man! Of all the spells they could've done, they just had to choose this one! That's a great look for you, professor! Ahahaha!" he laughed before Maka scrambled his brains with her deadly 'Maka chop'.

"This is not the time to be laughing!" she shouted in his ear.

Turning my head at the sound of loud breathing, I carefully stood up and picked up my discarded screw, holding onto my coat and shirt for coverage as my pants slipped right off. Luckily my shirt now nearly came to my knees with my extreme loss of weight and height. But, of course, Spirit burst out laughing as well. "Not funny, Spirit."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, shorty?" he cooed smugly, standing tall over me, much like he did when we were kids.

"Shut up." I grumbled, irritated by the whole thing.

"Aww, not so tough now, aren't you, Stein?" he continued mocking me. Getting in my face, he patted my head in a rough fashion. "You can't scare me anymore now. How do you like that, Stein?"

Not amused, I raised my screw in both hands and brought it down hard on his head. Effectively knocking him out and ridding his face of that sickeningly smug grin. My smirk returning, I stuffed the screw into my pocket and looked up as Black Star returned. Leaping off of the castle roof right in front of us as Spirit bled on the dirt.

"Fear not, people! For I, the mighty Black Star, scared off those lame witches and werewolf, because I'm way too big a guy for them to handle!" he announced proudly before noticing me. "Whoa! Who's this little kid? Why does he look like the nutty professor? And why the hell doesn't he have any pants?" Black Star asked, getting down on one knee in front of me as Tsubaki transformed to stand beside him.

"Where is the professor anyway?" she asked, looking around.

"That is the professor." Soul answered, getting back off the ground.

Third POV

"Say what?!" Black star howled with laughter as he snatched Stein up by the back of his lab coat. "You mean this is what that spell was for?! He's so cute! Now I'm the biggest star, literally!"

Unable to harm students, Stein ignored the boy's laughter, pulling the bottom of his shirt down to better cover his legs before Maka knocked Black Star out with her book, catching the little professor with her other arm as Black Star fell to the ground.

"We should report to Lord Death." Stein stated flatly as Maka held him, under his bottom, to her chest.

Soon Patty bounced over, smiling with her arms out stretched. "I wanna hold him too!" she declared happily as Maka handed the not-so-happy professor to the excited teen. With a squeal of delight, she cradled the silver-haired boy in her arms, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his cheek with her's as he tried squirm out of her grip. Nearly suffocating when she squeezed his face to her ample bosom, he panted for much needed oxygen. Though doubtful that she realized his struggle for freedom and breath. "Awww, who's the cutest professor in the whole wide world? Huh, is it you? Is it you?" she giggled in a babyish voice that made Stein throw up in his mouth a little.

"Excuse me, Mish Thompson?" his voice skewed as she merrily pinched his right cheek, shaking his face a little with it. "Could you pwease puth me thown now?" he growled at the close contact, pushing her face away and rubbing his offended cheek, half tempted to use Soul Menace.

"Yeah Patty, he doesn't like it." Liz agreed, putting her hands on her hips. "You might wanna put him down before he decides he wants to dissect you."

"Aww, is the poor doctor Stein getting all cranky?" Soul cooed mockingly, snickering along with Black Star. Kid remained silent, but pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his bubbling laughter.

"Maybe he just wants a bedtime story before he has to be tucked up for a nap." Black Star laughed in the same tone, making Soul and Kid laugh harder as their dear little professor's cheeks turned crimson. Three Maka chops later, the boys shut up and Patty reluctantly set Stein back on the ground.

"Thank you." he muttered as he sat down. Grabbing the cargo pants he wore earlier, he pulled a pair of scissors and a needle and thread out of his coat pocket. Having several of the same thing, this one pair wouldn't be missed at all. After several snips and a lot of needle-work, he made them into a little pair of shorts. Satisfied, he pulled them on and stood up straight again. "Alright, let's go, shall we?" but as he started walking, Patty quickly came and took his hand to walk with him.

"Liz, take his other hand so he's not asymmetrical!" Kid quickly ordered, pointing harshly at them.

"Ugh, fine whatever." the older girl rolled her eyes. Rushing to the little professor's right side, she reached down and took his hand as commanded.

Sighing irritatedly, Stein continued walking, hand in hand with the two girls, as Kid, Black Star, Maka, and Soul followed, leaving Spirit behind. This is why he didn't want any kids.

A/N: Adorable, Stein. See you next time, please review. Best of love.


	3. Chapter three: Maka's unexpected mission

A/N: Oh, how I love making the character's lives horrible! Controlling worlds is the best isn't it? Please enjoy.

Once back at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, the seven student's and the, now young, professor rushed straight to the Death Room to report said professor's_ little_ problem.

Upon entrance, Stein wandered off to the side as the young meisters and weapons marched quickly to Lord Death's mirror. Pulling his large, patchwork T-shirt over his head, he set to work on it while Maka breathed on the glass of the mirror.

"Okay, 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." she drew the number as she spoke. Pulling away, she watched the ripple-like effects on the mirror, "Hello Lord death, are you there?" she asked as his image appeared before her eyes.

"Hey, wuzzup kids? How'd it go?" the delightful death god greeted jovially, giving them peace signs with his massive white hands. In response to his query, the seven teens each jabbed their thumbs in Stein's direction, while he tailored his shirt, with flat expressions. "Awww, he's so cute!" Lord Death gushed, pressing his hands to his mask and staring at the annoyed, shirtless boy.

"That's not the point, sir!" Maka exclaimed, exasperated that he wasn't taking the situation seriously. "The man with the magic eye and the witches did this to him before Black Star scared them off!"

"I see," Lord Death crossed one arm, rubbing the sides of his mask, with his other hand, as though he might spontaneously grow a beard, "Judging by how his clothes are now too large, and the absence of his screw and stitches, it looks like they put some sort of a time spell on his body, but if they did he shouldn't have ended at this state."

"Um, I think Black Star stopped them before they could complete the spell." Tsubaki offered.

"Well, if he hadn't disrupted the spell, they could've reduced Stein to an infant state or worse." Lord Death explained, dragging a hand across the place his neck should be in a slicing motion. For once, serious about Stein's predicament. "Thank heavens he stopped at four years old or we would've lost our greatest meister forever."

"Wait," Maka piped up, "If they used a time spell, then how come his clothes didn't shrink with him and his screw just fell out instead of disappearing and he still remembers us?"

"A witches time spell can't make non-living things disappear into thin air because it only refers to physical age, not the state of mind or clothing so his clothes stayed the same as his body regressed in age." Lord Death explained simply. "Also, Stein didn't put the screw in his head until he was fifteen years old when his dark side grew so fierce that it made him fear for losing his soul."

"Oh yeah! You can always count on me the great Black Star to save the nutty professor!" a certain assassin declared loudly. Oblivious to what Lord Death had been saying as he laughed over Stein's head, causing everyone to look his way.

Rolling his eyes, Stein cut the final thread and tried to slip his newly fitted shirt on. Looking rather childishly uncoordinated when he did so, even requiring Tsubaki's assistance at one point. Not that he ever admitted it, of course.

"That spell really took it's toll on you, didn't it, professor?" the dark arme questioned sincerely, pulling Stein's shirt down over his head and helping him pull his little arms through the sleeves after watching him battle with the mess of stitched up fabric. "And I never thought you were ever this tiny when you were this young."

"Must've been one hell of a growth spurt." Black Star cackled, joyful that he was finally bigger and stronger than the legendary meister himself. Soul and Kid snickered when they saw the adorable glare, their dear little teacher gave the energetic boy, but quickly shut up at the evil, sour look Maka gave them. Of course, Patty was giggling openly at the sight but she was left alone as no amount of death glares nor Maka chops could make her be quiet in a such an adorable situation as this.

"That's just what exhaustion, stress, and malnutrition does to a kid." Stein sighed. It was his own fault though. He worked through the nights with his own scientific research and studies. Never once giving attention to his bodily wants to the point where his parents forgot their fear of being near him to tie him to his bed and force-feed him much needed sustenance then sedate him with his own drugs, so that he may receive the first rest after weeks of experimentation and observation. Despite his shouts of protest that he must further his knowledge and that he was fine, they worried deeply for his fragile health and demanded psychiatric help for their son. Even in the doctors' care, he refused to eat or sleep for fear of what they could be planning. When he finally escaped, Spirit found him hiding in a dark alley and took him in out of compassion as he was exhausted, weak, and malnourished. The red-haired boy soon enrolled him in the academy as he quickly found that dear little Franken was a meister with a strong soul.

With an exasperated roll of her eyes, Maka returned her attention to Lord Death. "I think we should have Ms. Marie take care of him, sir." she stated. "He is clearly incapable of fending for himself in his current state."

"Yes indeed," the death god agreed, "But I believe you should be more suited for the job."

"Yes, of cour- Wait! Why me?!" Maka exclaimed in shock. "Why can't Ms. Marie do it? She's already practically professor Stein's babysitter."

"Excuse me?" said professor piped up, indignant. "You do realize that I'm not a baby, right?"

"I believe this is only the beginning of some larger plan and if somebody is after Stein, then I'll need my bravest meister to protect him." he explained, swaying back and forth childishly.

"But, I don't wanna babysit! Especially not Stein!" Maka begged, already getting mental pictures of the little scientist hovering over her body with a scalpel in her sleep.

"And also, babysitting is uncool." Soul agreed with his meister.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not a baby and what about my class? I have tests to grade and students to teach." Stein stated coming closer, angered that they would think of him as something so helpless. "I need to get back to work."

"Too bad." the reaper stated merrily, completely ignoring the professor's complaints. "I need to have my death scythes on standby just in case someone does attack the academy. And besides, you could use a vacation from working all the time, Franken." Lord Death stated using the professor's first name as he approached.

"You don't have to address me as a child." Stein crossed is arms, then focused his glare on the snickering children that stood above him. They quickly shut up when his glasses flashed menacingly up at them.

"Ugh, fine." Maka groaned then turned to face Stein as Black Star was reaching for his glasses. "Let's go, professor," she beckoned, turning on her heel to leave with Soul, "It's late and you look exhausted."

Dodging the boy's hand, and pushing his glasses up, Stein reluctantly followed at Maka's heels with the tails of his now-too-big lab coat dragging on the ground behind him. He scowled and rubbed his temples furiously. He didn't need his students to play nursemaid to him! All he needed was to put his screw back in, before his self-control flew out the door and he dissected everybody in the academy, and to get back to normal as quickly as possible! He had a class to teach phasmology, aka biology, to! Realizing that it would be futile to argue with the grim reaper, he gave in and accepted his fate though he still hated this whole situation.

Time skip.

Sobek's castle.

With Eruka and the Mizune's in tow, Free made it back to the dark wizard's lair. Panting for breath, the werewolf straightened himself and entered the black castle, holding the door open so the witches may follow behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Eruka exclaimed, suddenly recognizing the castle a little too late. "This looks like Medusa's castle!"

"Wasn't she dead?" Mizune questioned, casually looking around as Eruka hid behind her back.

"It's not like that." Free quickly calmed his friend. "This entire time, it was actually Sobek's castle."

"Who?"

"The king of alligators and crocodiles," Mizune explained, "The great wizard's younger brother."

"Exactly correct." a deep voice sounded around their heads. Startling Eruka again as the robed figure of Sobek materialized before the castle guests.

"Tell me, werewolf," the wizard began darkly, "Why is it, that thou hast brought witches into my abode? Hast thou completed thy appointed mission?"

"Chill out, dude. They're my friends." Free waved his hands in surrender. "They helped me preform my spell so I thought to myself: 'Why not invite them in and offer them a drink?'. Don't wanna seem rude, do you?"

"No. And thy thoughts art correct. How couldst I forget my manners?" Sobek answered putting on a sincere voice to sound as though he cared. Raising his glowing staff sinisterly, he materialized a tray of refreshments as he spoke. "And I remember now that thou hast once serveth under my deceased consort, correct?. In her memory, I cannot let thy services go unrewarded. For her relief, much thanks." he lied. "Fear not, my fair ladies. Quench thine thirst."

Slightly suspicious at the wizard's sudden change of heart, Mizune gingerly stepped forth, with Eruka attached to her arm, and plucked two medium sized glasses from the silver tray. Handing one to her timid friend, she took a swig of her drink. Not entirely sure what it was. Wine, maybe? It was some weird tasting wine. Almost metallic- Wait.

Eruka, seeing her best friend was still alive, slowly sipped her beverage, thinking it was alright. Not noticing the horrified expression Mizune was giving, she downed the whole glass and set it back on Sobek's tray with a grateful nod. It tasted somewhat of blood with the texture of wine. Quite enjoying the taste of blood, Eruka smiled. Forgetting her previous fear she happily licked her lips. She could actually get used to this guy. By the words he spoke, it sounded as though he had some sort of relationship with Lady Medusa. But he seemed like a regular wizard, much more pleasant than that horrible snake woman. Turning to face the pink-haired mouse, she gasped as she saw her friend doubled over as though she were choking. "Mizune, what's-" she began to ask before suddenly clutching her throat and coughing.

"Hey- whoa!" Free gasped, rushing to the girls' sides. "What's wrong?"

"R-Ribbit." she whimpered weakling, regarding the snickering dark wizard. "What was in that?"

"The blood of Seth." Sobek stated as if it should've been obvious while the poor witches writhed on the ground. "It was given to me by my cousin some centuries ago and perfected by my dearly beloved's magic."

"Dammit! What are you doing to them?!" Free barked furiously before falling to the ground as a single alligator-like spirit exited his mouth into the wizard's waiting hand.

"Not to worry," Sobek stated calmly. Trying to play his words so the werewolf would understand, "Even if the spell was incomplete, they hath played a helpful role in thy mission, so I thought to myself: 'Why not acquire their assistance the rest of the way?' But as my elder brother hath only gained tragedy and betrayal for trusting witches, I thought to myself: 'Why not make certain they fit their fancies to thine master's will?' and what better way to do that than to offer them stiff drink, polluted with a god's chaos and a snake's magic? It will strengthen them immensely, but it will slowly eat away at both of them from the inside if they defy me." he explained as the two girls began to shakily rise off the ground.

Free quickly recovered and caught both witches so they wouldn't hit the ground as they stumbled weakly from the dark drink's effects on their bodies. "Hey, take it easy, girls." he chided.

"Ugh, my head." Mizune groaned as she rubbed circles in her temple in hopes of fighting off the oncoming headache.

"What was that, Free?" Eruka whimpered, looking up at her friend with hazy eyes.

"A wizard trick." He growled in response, hugging the girls protectively and shielding their backs with his strong arms.

"And now, my pretties," Sobek commanded the air as several apparitions leaked from the cracks in the walls, "Show our guests to their room and make sure they're comfortable."

"Yes, my lord." they spoke in unison with ghostly voices that made Free shiver

"I was wrong," Eruka cried, clutching tightly as he carried them along, "He's even worse than Lady Medusa."

A/N: Don don don! Oh, I'm enjoying this and I hope you did too! In Egyptian mythology, Seth, the god of chaos, murdered Osiris to take his place as the Pharaoh but he was killed by Horus, who was Osiris's son and Sobek's cousin. Please review! Best of love!


	4. Chapter four: Symmetry equals playdates?

A/N: Thank you CharmyXCream14, for the idea you gave me. The next few chapters will involve your request. Patty: Yay~! Ahahaha! This is so cool, I can't wait!

As the seven students and mini professor exited into the hall, Patty clapped her hands merrily with her usual childish laughter.

"Hey, Kid? Can we have the little professor over to play?" she giggled, bouncing along, beside her shared meister.

"Well that would be up to Maka now, wouldn't it?" the boy replied calmly. "After all, she is the one that is being charged with his care."

"Maka, can I have a play date with professor Stein since he's all tiny and cute now?" the weapon begged with big, blue eyes. "Pretty, pretty pwease with souls, a cuppycake, and a giraffe on top?"

"Fine, but later, okay?" Maka gave in. "After he's had some sleep."

"Hahaha, okay! How about tomorrow, after our breakfast get-together?" she offered, plucking the silver-haired professor off of the ground. Showing the sleepy boy to the grim reaper, "Kid, can I bring him back to the manor, for a few hours, tomorrow after we leave Maka and Soul's place?" she asked, using Stein's adorable, tired-but-won't admit-it expression to win him over. "Look, he's so cute! And he's all symmetrical now without all the stitches on his body!"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he is kinda cute." Liz agreed, actually getting a good look at him now.

Kid's yellow eyes suddenly went wide at this new discovery. "Oh dear, you're correct!l" he gushed, snatching Stein from Patty's grasp. Crushing the struggling professor to his chest, "Oh, how I love you, dear symmetry! He's beautiful, just beautiful, now! He just needs some new clothes and he'll be perfect! Oh, I know! I'll make him a new outfit! That way he'd be perfectly symmetrical!" he then held Stein up, under his arm's to better view his young professor.

"No thank you, Kid. I'm sure I'm fine without it." Stein stated flatly, stifled a yawn. Not liking the way he was being dangled high above Kid's head, like a toddler, he struggled a little more, wanting to be put down. Only to have Kid lower himself to sit symmetrically on the ground, with his feet together and his knees in the air so Stein sat perfectly in his lap with Kid holding him up by his wrists then gently pinching his cheeks, admiring his new found symmetry with sparkling, golden eyes. "Pwease, leth me go." Stein tried to say, turning away and trying to escape and get Kid's hands off of his face, but his attempts were in vain as Kid once again hugged him tightly, his OCD cradling Stein's symmetrical form like a baby. 'This is what I hated most about being small for my age.' the professor thought. Momentarily gritting his teeth, he tilted his head up to look at Maka upside down. Stoic, he raised his arms toward her, "Miss Maka." he called up to her for assistance.

She quickly snapped to attention and grabbed Stein's arms, prying him out of Kid's grip after a brief tug-o-war battle over him. As soon as the little scientist was safe from Kid's reach, Liz and Patty grabbed their meister's shoulders.

"Hey, Kid," Liz spoke casually as Kid tried to grab Stein again. "Shouldn't you get started on that new, symmetrical outfit for the professor? He's asymmetrical with that stitched up T-shirt and lab coat."

"You're right!" Kid snapped out of his reaction and took his weapons' wrists. "Let us hurry home, now. Fear not, professor. I will correct this crime of symmetry as quickly as possible." he dragged both girls along as he ran down the hall.

"Ugh, why do the weirdest problems always get dumped on me?" Maka groaned, putting Stein back on the ground.

"The weirdest things always happen to the ones that can't tolerate weird." Soul sighed.

"Ahahaha! Who's the biggest star now, professor?!" Black Star cackled, holding a familiar pair of glasses over Stein's head as he blindly reached up for them.

"Uh, Black Star?" Tsubaki tried to warn, fearful of what Stein or Maka might do when their anger reaches it's limit.

Without warning, a hardcover book connected with Black Star's head, effectively shutting him up. "Would everyone just shut the hell up and leave professor Stein alone already?!" a certain, peeved scythe meister shouted to the air in general, dislodging her textbook from Black Star's head as Stein felt around for his glasses. All the while looking in the general direction of Black Star's soul, being that souls were the only thing he could actually see without the aid of any vision correction. He calmly took them from Black Star's open palm when he felt his fingers brush against the lenses. Though they were much to big for him now, he still needed more than soul perception alone to see.

"Not cool, Black Star." Soul stated seriously. "He needs those to see stuff."

"I know that," Black Star answered, suddenly conscious again, "I just wanted to see if Stein was farsighted or nearsighted." he smirked jokingly. Earning himself a second Maka chop from his fellow meister's wrathful book.

"If you're really _that_ desperate to know how horrible my vision is," Stein interrupted, "I am nearsighted to the pointed that I'm completely blind without my glasses." he admitted.

"Then how do you fight so well without them?" Maka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Soul perception." Stein stated as though it was obvious. "I could sense each of your souls a mile away."

"Wow." Tsubaki gasped, "Amazing!"

"Yeah, that's nice." Soul piped up, grabbing Maka's shoulder and Stein's hand. "But we're all tired now, so let's go." he dragged his casual professor and amazed meister away before anything else could interrupted them.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Maka pleaded, awestruck.

"No." Stein answered simply.

Time skip

Soul and Maka's apartment

"Here we are," Soul sighed, dragging Maka and Stein into the little apartment, "Home, sweet home." releasing them both, he went and collapsed on the couch.

Finally snapping out of her daze, Maka turned to her professor as his eyes began to wander. "Are you hungry, sir?" she inquire, gaining his attention. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"If it isn't too much trouble." he replied emotionless.

"It's no trouble at all." Maka smiled sincerely, gathering ingredients for PB&J.

"Can you make me one too?" Soul asked tiredly.

"Make it yourself!" she shot back, irritated by how lazy her partner could be. Her smile returning, she spread a generous amount of creamy, peanut butter and strawberry jelly onto some bread and put it together as Stein placed two phone books on a seat at the table then sat on top of them. "Enjoy." she said happily, setting the plate and a glass of milk in front of him. "And there's a blanket on the couch if you wanna go to sleep after Soul drags his butt to bed." she concluded, disappearing into her bedroom for the night.

"Thank you." he mumbled, picking up the sandwich curiously. What was this anyway? Never has he seen something like this. Not sure what to think, he peaked in between the two slices of bread in wonder. Examining the inside and becoming astonished. Yes, brilliant! It all makes sense now! Pure genius!

"Hey, professor?" Soul called over, startling Stein out of his observation. "You shouldn't play with your food, you know." he stated flatly, getting off of the couch to get make himself a snack.

Rolling his eyes, Stein put the sandwich back together and took a bite, memorizing the mixture of different flavors and textures as Soul sat down next to him with his own sandwich.

"Dude, you are seriously weird." Soul remarked, opening a can of his favorite energy drink -even though it was 12:45 at night. Red death was labeled on the can with a red skull that looked like Lord Death's mask.

"And you're surprised?" Stein shot back dryly as Soul downed half a can of pure caffeine.

With a scoff, the white-haired scythe finished the rest of his midnight snack and went straight to bed. Making sure to lock the door and take a metal bat to bed for fear that the mad scientist might experiment on his body as soon as he closed his eyes.

The ghost of a smile forming, Stein drank his glass of milk, hiccuped one time, then put his dishes away. Smart boy. Having had barely an ounce of sleep this week, he wandered over to the couch, stood on the tips of his toes, reached out until he could just reach one of the back cushions, then pulled himself onto the couch with all of his strength. Satisfied that he had finally conquered the great obstacle that was his small height, he grabbed one of the couch pillows and pulled the blanket, that Maka had mentioned, up to his shoulders. Setting his glasses on the coffee table, he quickly fell asleep. However, a few hours later, he was jolted awake by the sound of something purring against his cheek. Squinting through the darkness, he found the soul of a cat lady, holding him in her arms.

"You're kind of young, aren't you?" Blair purred sweetly as he struggled his way out of her grip, landing back on the couch with a quiet 'oof.'. "Do you wanna play with me?" she smiled hopefully, watching him gaze ominously back up at her.

"No." Stein replied flatly, putting his glasses on so he could see her. "Why don't you go play with Soul or something, ma'am?"

"But, he locked me out!" she cried sadly, snatching him up again. "Play with me?!" she begged, smashing his face into her breasts in a hug where Stein discovered she was topless.

"Gah!" the gray-haired boy gasped, trying to break free again. Having a specimen, such as this, approach him so willingly was far too tempting for him. He's never seen a cat turn into a woman before. He wanted to dissect it. What made this thing tick? Why does this mortal creature have such great magic ability? No, he shouldn't be thinking about that! 'Resist it, Stein.' he scolded himself. He must maintain his control. "Don't leave me!" she plead, holding him tighter. Nearly stopping his breath.

Thinking quickly, Stein dug into his lab coat pocket and whipped out a little white cloth.

"Ooooh! What's that?!" Blair asked delightfully before the strange smelling fabric met her mouth and nose. Effectively knocking her out, with the fumes, and she hit the ground with a soft thud.

Quickly scrambling out of her limp arms, Stein ran into Maka's room and closed the door. Panting, he leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Once he got back up, he slowly climbed into the girl's bed and crawled up next to her. Gently enough that she didn't even stir from her slumber, only unconsciously turn over and drape a gentle arm over the presence she felt beside her. He can't lose himself in the madness. Not here. Feeling her Anti-Demon wavelength surrounding his small form, Stein sighed in relief as he felt it's soothing effect on the growing insanity inside of him. Snuggling closer to the girl, he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning.

As the panting sun arose over Death City, to begin the day, Maka's green eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Stretching and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she went to climb out of bed when she suddenly stopped at the new feeling of weight on her bed. Cautiously digging through the sheets, she gasped to find none-other than Stein himself, curled up in a sleepy ball with a thumb in his mouth.

"Professor, what are you doing in here?!" she nearly shrieked, standing up.

"Your cat." he replied, nonchalantly rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist.

Meanwhile

Sobek's castle

In the large, stone room that served as Sobek's dungeon, Eruka laid face down, hyperventilating on a pile of fluffy pillows. A soft 'ribbit' sounding from her lips every few minutes. The room was littered with soft pillows and some velvet curtains were hung on the walls and windows, to make the room warmer, and it was illuminated by several candles, scattered all of the floor and on some tables the apparitions added to make it seem like they weren't locked in a dungeon. But they were.

"Nice job," Mizune grunted angrily, "Getting us all stuck in here."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he'd do this?!" Free shot back, rubbing soothing circles in Eruka's tense, trembling back.

"Ribbit." the frog witch whimpered. Meeting Free's gaze with tearful eyes, "I'm scared." she sobbed, curling up in a shivering, ball. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"It's okay." Free shushed her. "I'll tear that damn wizard to shreds if he hurts you."

Suddenly the heavy, steel door opened up. Startling all three of them by the loud shriek of protest the rusty hinges emitted.

"Yipe!" Eruka jumped into Free's arms for protection. Burying her face in the crook of the werewolf's neck as a large shadow appeared on the floor.

"Supper time." Smite stated gruffly. Placing three silver tray on the closest wooden table and bowing his head to the dungeon's occupants. "You three must eat now and regain your strength." he turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder, "And please, do enjoy your stay in my master's humble castle." he said, departing in peace. Making sure to lock the door tightly behind him.

After hearing the loud click of the ancient lock, Mizune cautiously approached the table. Gingerly lifting the silver tray-cover, the pinkette was very shocked to see -instead of moldy bread or decaying rat corpses- three plates of steaming pasta, covered in delicious-looking spaghetti sauce and meatballs, set before her. Lifting the over tray-cover, she was even more shocked to see two roast chickens, a bottle of red wine and three empty glasses. She stood dumbfounded for a moment, not sure what to think, which caught the attention of her comrades.

"What is it?" Eruka asked, shakily looking up from Free's shoulder.

Using her witch sense to make sure there wasn't any weird tricks or spells before her, she turned to smirk at her friend's query. "Dinner." she stated simply. Well at least Sobek knew how to treat guests.

A/N: Hehehe I hope you liked this, CharmyxCream14! And best of love to the other readers!


End file.
